


Play Date

by TwistedForMYFriends



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Malleus gets suspended, Azul snitches, Bad Boys, Goths, Jealousy, M/M, Malleus and Floyd hot box the bathroom, Murder, Sex, Stalking, Texting, Vaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedForMYFriends/pseuds/TwistedForMYFriends
Summary: Riddle is hopelessly in love with Floyd. Floyd adores Riddle's body. Both of them have issues.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Riddle stared around the corner. He picked at the small wrinkles in his pink shirt. A few feet away stood a tall boy, who was talking to a couple of girls while grinning. Floyd. Oh how Riddle loved him. Often, he fantasized about what a good couple they would make. A bad boy like Floyd and a pastel goth like himself. Riddle could almost drool at the thought. He fiddled with the choker around his neck as he stared the girls down. How annoying. They were flirting with him. Riddle pushed himself away from the wall and walked off in the opposite direction, pulling his phone out to text his friend. His thumb hovered over a chat named "Trey".

_Riddle: They're talking to him again._

He waited for a moment, staring at the bright screen for a few minutes before a checkmark appeared under his message. A few seconds later, there were three dots on the side of the screen, indicating that 'Trey' was typing. 

_Trey: You're stalking him again?_

_Riddle: ..._

_Riddle: Shut up._

_Trey: I don't understand why you like him so much._

_Riddle: Of course you don't._

_Riddle: Dammit, he's all I think about and it drives me crazy._

_Trey: You'll get him eventually. Don't get too worked up about it, I don't even think he likes girls._

_Riddle: I hope not. It just makes me mad because I love him, you know?_

_Trey: Ikik, but try not to lose your cool, please._

_Trey: that also means stop being a stalker._

Riddle ignored the last message. There was no way in hell he was going to stop, not until Floyd was his, anyway. 

* * *

Floyd let out a large puff of smoke, or vapor. Whichever it was, he didn't care. 

"Did you see what that bimbo did?" He turned his head to the other person in the bathroom. "Malleus, stop ignoring me."

The taller boy turned his head to look at Floyd. "What did 'that bimbo' do this time?"

Floyd rolled his eyes and continued on with his story. "Fuckin' slut dyed her hair red. She probably found out."

"About your little crush?"

Malleus lit the cigarette he was holding, only to spiral into a coughing fit when he tried to smoke it. Floyd laughed and offered him his juul, which probably wasn't much better but might have been easier on him. 

"It's not a crush, I just think he's hot, okay?"

"Ouch." Malleus let out a large puff of vapor through his nostrils before giving the device back to Floyd. "Are you sure that had anything to do with it?"

"You know me and my thing for redheads. Besides, it's not like you would understand, you don't like dating or even getting laid," he teased. 

Malleus nearly choked, his pupils going wide as he shot an accusatory glare at Floyd. He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the bathroom wall. Malleus didn't have much of a comeback, considering what Floyd had said was true. Unlike Floyd, Malleus preferred not to sleep around with other classmates he found attractive. Both of their gazes shot towards the door as it opened. An irritated Jade stepped into the bathroom, coughing and swatting the air. 

"Are you guys smoking in here?!" he hissed. 

"Vaping."

Jade glared, mostly at Floyd, who was now grinning like an idiot. Floyd was your typical bad boy. Wearing a dark shirt, dark pair of jeans with a chain attached to his belt, and parts of his hair were dyed black.

"You realize I'm going to have to tell the principal, right?" Floyd rolled his eyes, taking another hit on his juul.

"Such a goody two shoes. Is it because your boyfriend is head of the basketball team?" Jade frowned. 

Floyd's behavior only reinforced that 'bad boy' stereotype. He usually never cared about getting caught vaping or not doing his homework. Really, all he wanted was to have some fun and school was a distraction. Maybe getting in trouble was part of the fun, but regardless, it pissed Jade off to no end. 

"Why are you pissed? I'm right," Floyd snickered. 

Jade didn't say anything, just shot a glare over at Malleus before opening the bathroom door. "Have fun getting suspended again."

The goth boy scoffed at him. "Go to hell."

* * *

"Riddle? What are you doing out here still?"

Riddle looked up from his phone at Trey.

"He's in detention."

"Did I not tell you to stop stalking him? Come on, it's late."

Trey offered Riddle and hand and pulled him up off of the school bench. The redhead didn't really want to leave. He'd wait forever if he had to. He was obsessed, and frankly, not afraid to admit that. His love for Floyd was strong. So why wouldn't he admit it? He was itching to turn around and go right back to the bench, but Trey was insistent on Riddle going home. He took his phone out after it buzzed in his pocket. An unknown number. He put the phone away, walking with Trey up until they got to his house. As usual, Riddle's parents weren't home. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna go bleach my hair."

"Be careful. I'll come get you around 7."

Riddle nodded, removing his housekey from his pocket and sticking it in the keyhole. He locked the front door behind him, making his way down to the bathroom upstairs. He looked at his phone again, opening the message. 

_Unknown: Hey Cutie ;)_

_Riddle: Who is this?_

Riddle sighed, reaching for the box of bleach above his sink. Fuck the red. He now despised the fact that his hair was red, like that bitch who was talking to Floyd. He pulled his drawer open to get a pair of gloves to apply the bleach to get rid of the disgusting color. He didn't bother wetting his hair down or anything, just squirted the paste into his hand and applied it to his hair. It was the least professional dye job he'd likely ever have but he wanted that red color gone. He closed his toilet lid and sat on it, waiting for the bleach to eat away at the color. Riddle's phone vibrated again, the screen lighting up to show another text from the unknown person. He removed the blue glove from his hand and picked up the phone. 

_Unknown: This is Floyd. The tall guy in your math class?_

_Riddle: Oh. Hi._

_Unknown: Wyd?_

Riddle saved him as a contact, shifting uncomfortably. His head was beginning to itch, which told him the bleach was doing its job.

_Riddle: Bleaching my hair._

_Floyd: Damn, I thought the red color was cute._

_Oh no._

_Floyd: Dye it pink?_

_Riddle: Alright. What are you doing right now?_

_Floyd: Sitting in detention because my brother's bitchass boyfriend snitched on me for vaping in the bathroom._

_Riddle: Oh is that why you got in trouble?_

_Floyd: Lmfao ya, I think Malleus got suspended tho_

_Floyd: Anyway, do you wanna hang out sometime?_

Was this actually happening? Floyd wanted to hang out with him? Was he even aware of the whole stalking thing?

_Riddle: Sure. Sounds fun. Wanna meet up by the abandoned candy shop and go from there?_

_Floyd: Yeah_

_Floyd: Sounds like a date, cutie pie ;D_

Riddle scoffed, setting his phone on the sink before turning on the faucet in the bathtub to wash the bleach out of his hair. When he was done, he looked in the mirror. He'd need a dye touch up, but for the most part his hair was a light cherry color. Well, most of it. His roots were still scarlet red, which he didn't really mind for the time being. He was too excited that Floyd actually wanted to spend some time with him. A date, he called it. 

_Riddle: Cutie pie, huh?_

The former red-head clutched the phone to his chest. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. His thoughts started progressing from just being friendly towards Floyd to something more. They'd meet up, hide away somewhere, probably smoke a cigarette. Kiss each other until it became a full-blown makeout session. And then Floyd would slip his hand into Riddle's pants and...

But that was wishful thinking on Riddle's part. Still, he was even more determined to make Floyd his. Only his. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meet at the abandoned candy shop, he said. It's a date, he said. Yet it felt so awkward. Neither of them had said anything aside from hi to each other and it was driving Riddle nuts. Floyd threw his backpack down onto the ground and Riddle heard something rattle inside. The taller whipped out a can of spray paint. 

"Wanna mark some shit?"

Riddle felt his cheeks heat up out of guilt. 

"We can't do that, we'll get in trouble."

"Aww, are you scared? Cute! I'll go first, then!"

Riddle rubbed the forming goosebumps on his arm. He was nowhere near as carefree as Floyd. Floyd shook the can, loudly before making his way over to a stained wall and spraying. Whether it was just curse words or gang symbols, Riddle couldn't tell. 

"There's another can in the backpack."

"Why do you have two cans of spray paint?"

"I do this a lot," Floyd shot him a toothy smirk. 

Riddle inhaled before reaching in and grabbing the can of black paint. He shook it, popped the cap off and went to a different wall. What should he put here? Should he just ditch? No, he couldn't do that in front of Floyd. He swallowed his anxiety and started to spray. Soon, before him, there was the word "fuck" spray painted in black on the stone wall. He heard Floyd laugh behind him. 

"That's so cute! I can tell this is your first time doing this kind of thing."

Riddle glanced at Floyd's graffiti work. A well detailed middle finger followed by a vulgar statement. It was better than a gang symbol at least. He felt Floyd run his slender fingers up his thighs before flipping him face to face and pushing him against the wall. 

"You're really pretty yknow?"

"Thank you?"

Floyd leaned down and kissed him, licking his lower lip. Riddle didn't think before parting his lips, allowing Floyd to slip his tongue into his mouth. Riddle soon felt hands on his ass, squeezing his cheeks. He whimpered into the kiss. Floyd pulled back, a thick strand of saliva connecting their lips before it broke. Floyd tugged on Riddle's thigh-highs as he pushed him further into the wall. They weren't even dating, yet the space between them was heated. For a moment, Riddle almost forgot Floyd didn't love him. But he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Floyd's neck to bring him in for a kiss, but Floyd ignored him and started biting his neck. 

"Floyd, we're in public," he whimpered. 

"So? Barely. Haven't you ever dreamed of being marked up by a bad boy?"

"Not with the possibility of people watching..."

Why were they even kissing at this point. It never mattered. 

"How about you and I have a bit of fun over the phone later, hmm?"

* * *

"How was your date, Floyd?"

"How my dates usually go, why?"

Floyd walked out onto his friend's balcony. Malleus lived in a large house. Not quite a mansion but close. His parents had a job overseas and figured Malleus could take care of himself. As a result, he lived alone in a big house that he let Floyd hang out in whenever Jade locked him out. Malleus was standing out on the balcony smoking. As usual, he didn't seem phased by getting suspended. He still continued to do things that he shouldn't. 

"No reason," he said, taking a drag. "Just making sure it didn't go to hell like your last one."

"Riddle isn't like Ashley. She's obsessive and weird."

Malleus frowned and Floyd reached over, grabbing the band of one of Malleus' black thigh-highs and letting go. He heard it snap against the taller's pale skin and Malleus shot him a glare.

"That didn't hurt you, you puss."

"No, but that doesn't mean I appreciated it. Did Jade lock you out again?"

"Probably. I wouldn't know he just texted me and told me not to come home."

"Of course." 

Malleus took another drag on his cigarette, allowing the smoke to flow out through his nose and past his lips. Floyd's phone buzzed. He looked over at his friend who was swiping through what he assumed were photos on his phone. He leaned over to stare at Floyd's phone. Lewd photos. 

"You got Riddle to send you those photos?"

"Mhmm~"

" _Disgusting._ "

"Jealous?"

Malleus shook his head. "So what are you two? Boyfriends, sex friends?" 

"I don't know man, he's cool to hang out with and he's really hot but dating isn't on the table."

"Does he know that?"

Floyd couldn't answer that. Probably, right? Surely Riddle knew there were no strings attached. It made Floyd feel slightly guilty. He tugged at his choker, feeling a slight lump in his throat. 

"Of course he knows, why wouldn't he?"

Malleus offered him a cigarette, flicking his lighter open. Floyd gagged dramatically putting his hand up to decline before whipping out his juul. 

"Did they not take that from you?"

"Nope." Floyd took a large hit.

"Can't smoke an actual cigarette still. Who's the puss now?"

"Shut up you whore wannabe."

* * *

"You know Floyd doesn't love you. Right?"

Riddle stared up at the taller red-headed woman. She was trying to mock him and he could partially feel the shame. He looked her in the eyes. 

"I know. I don't care. But unlike you my claim to fame is fucking him while he ignores you."

"You two never actually had sex... Did you?"

Ashley seemed disgusted. Like she couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Truthfully, no, but they sent each other nudes and had plans. That was close enough. That, and Riddle knew good and well about Floyd ignoring her text messages. He knew through Malleus that he found her gross. Riddle never had anything to brag about in his life but it gave him satisfaction to know he could hold this over her head. 

"Also copying my hair color is a low blow, even for you."

"Listen here you little brat."

She raised her arm to slap him. Riddle braced for the impact but something interrupted it.

"Ashley!"

The redhead in question turned her head to look at a tall boy with blue hair. Floyd. 

"Hi Floyd! What's wrong?"

"Leave him alone."

Damn. That switch up. She was so two faced and he prayed she'd been caught red handed. Riddle was broken out of his thoughts by hearing her scream that she wasn't going to hit him, following by her 'woman-splaining'. 

Riddle stared at himself in the mirror. Looking at the red in his hair was somehow even more dreadful. What a bitch. Reminding him he'd never have Floyd. Though, when he thought about it, he already had Floyd, didn't he? He had his attention, his body, something _she_ didn't have. His marks. Ashley didn't stand a chance in his mind. 


End file.
